The Return
by star-in-circle
Summary: When bad boy Reid meets someone who understands him and makes him stop his playboy ways, and they become close, what will happen when the real bad boy returns to Ipswich for Reid 18th birthday? Reid and My OC Gwen Easton.
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl.**

I sat in Nickys as usual on a night. There are 3 days left of ocober half term, one party at the Dells as usual. We are going into our senior year this year. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were sat in the corner being all loved up.

Who should walk in then, Aaron Abbott. Me and Tyler decide to play some pool with him.

'Hey, Wanna play. $30. Not much compared to what we could do.'

'Yeah, sure.' It was me and Tyler againest Aaron and some dude. A girl walked in. She was medium height around 5'7. Small to me seeing as I am 6'1 She had auburn hair which falls past her shoulders and a side fringe falling into her left eye slightly. She was wearing a pair of navy tights,a light denim skirt which ended mid thigh, a white baggy top with a black pattern on it, a black leather jacket, a pair of high top white converse and a pair of tattered black fingerless gloves. She looked good. Weird fashion sense, but it suited her. She walked past the pool table to the bar. Nicky walked round and gave her a hug. Okay this was weird. He doesn't hug people.

'Gwen, hows your dad.'

'Idiot.'

'That bad huh.' She nodded.

'He got remarried.'

'Shit. Really?'

'Yeah.'

'So, you staying here now.'

'For the rest of the school year, yeah.'

'Spencer?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, Scholarship.'

'I always knew you were a smart kid, So anyway, The person he married...'

'Goldigger, Bitch, Bimbo... I could go on, but it would take me awhile.'

'I know you loved your mum kiddo, but didn't you expect this of your dad.'

'Yeah, but he didn't tell me. That's the bit I hate the most.' She sounded upset, not angry.

'He loved her, she made him a better person. Your Mum and Dad were my best friends and you are just like your mum. In looks and personality.'

'As I have been told.' She looked upset for some reason.

'Well what you gonna do tonight? Draw by any chance?'

'You suck, you know that?'

'Maybe. Maybe not.' She smiled, it was small. I heard Nicky say that her name is Gwen. She turned round. Then I noticed she had the most beautiful colour of eyes. There were brown but the had hints of gold and green in them. It could be classed as hazel, but they aren't. Her eyes have depth, and they looked pained. They looked as if they were hiding her life, hiding secrets.

She walked over to a corner and sat down. Pulling out a sketch pad and she started to draw. She looked peaceful. Then some weird Britney Spears song came on. She sighed pulled out her IPod and chose a song. She continued drawing, at peace. She looked up, I thought she was looking at me but, she is drawing what looked like the bar.

'Hey, Reid. You break.'

I picked up a pool cue, aimed, pulled back and shot. Two went in. I didn't use. What is the point? I think the novelty is wearing off. The game ended. We won, I looked at the girl again. She was still drawing, her hand moving gracefully over the page, like she wasn't thinking, just drawing. Aaron noticed me looking at her, he walked over and sat next to her.

I tried not to be bothered. But I listened anyway. I didn't like this girl, she just intrigued me.

'Hey.' Her eyes flickered away from the page for a second. 'I'm Aaron Abbott.' He smirked. She lifted her head and put down the pencil, closed the sketch pad and sat up straight. She couldn't be interested in him. Could she?

'Hi, Gwen Easton.' Her smile was small and forced, you could tell.

'I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime.' He slung an arm over her shoulder and winked at me. She noticed, looked at me and smiled. A geniuine smile. And I knew she was going to do something.

'Well, how do I say this.' She turned towards him, lifting her hand putting it on his shoulder. 'No way in hell.' And she shoved so hard that he fell off the chair. She smiled, stood up and walked out.

She was good.


	2. Meetings at Breakfast

**Meetings at Breakfast.**

Gwens POV.

I am moving into the dorms now. Attempting to get stuff organised and try to remember where I put them. I have a box full of photos, letters and stuff like that. You could call it a remberence box if you will.

2 hours later I was unpacked. The dorm was roomy. 2 of everything. On my half of the room there is a bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe, small shelves (to hold cds and dvds) and a dressing table. I hung up my notice board. This is my last year. I have never been to a school with dorms and roommates and stuff. It is weird to me. I sat on my bed and started to read 'Wuthering Heights'. I might of been reading for 20 minutes when the door opened. At the door there was a blonde girl. Very pretty, blue eyes, a bit taller than me.

'Hi, I'm Sarah.' She held out her hand.

'Hi, Gwen.' I shook her hand.

'I guess were roommates.'

'Yep. Looks like it.' I laughed. She seems nice.

I helped her unpack and we talked all night. She was really nice. I found out that her best friend Kate comes to school here but lives with her grandma because she is ill. I told her about England. She tried to guess where I was from. She didn't guess anywhere near. If your wondering, I am from Huddersfield, In Yorkshire. It is in the middle of England. I found out that she has a boyfriend called Caleb.

'There's a party at the Dells tomorrow night, Wanna come?'

'Yeah sure.' I have no idea where the Dells are but she seems excited.

'Okay it will be nice for a girl to be there. Kate will be with her Grandma.'

'Alright.' I changed into my pj's. A grey 30 seconds to mars shirt and a pair of black shorts. It was comfy.

'Night Gwen.'

'Night Sarah.' And with that I was unconcious on my pillow.

I woke up with the Song 'Jealous Minds think alike' blasting in my ear. Me and Sarah agreed to get up then. I had a shower, got changed into my black skinny jeans, my White Mumford and Sons shirt, my purple converse, a green cardigan and my fingerless gloves. Caleb called Sarah to let her know that they were all in the cafeteria. She stood up and I grabbed my leather jacket, keys and put some money in my pocket. I put on my jacket while we were walking.

'So, looking forward to tonight?'

'Um...yeah sure.'

'Come on, it will be really fun.'

'Will it really?' My words dripping sarcasm.

'Yes, Seriously.'

'Okay, I will try and have fun. We can go in my car, you tell me where to go. Yeah?'

'Yeah that sounds good. I'll ask what Caleb is doing though.' I nodded and we walked into the cafeteria and followed Sarah over to the table with 4 gorgeous guys. I am not gonna fit in here. They probably haven't even heard of Vampire Weekend. Oh god.

Sarah sat down next to a boy with tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I sat next to her cautiously. Not wanting to fall now.

'Guys, This is Gwen,' I lifted my hand in greeting and smiled. 'Gwen this is Caleb,' Pointing to the guy next to her, 'Pogue,' he has brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes, 'Tyler,' he had brown hair, and sky blue eyes, 'And Reid.' Reid has blonde hair which fell into his ocean blue eyes. They all smiled.

Everyone was in coversations except me and Reid.

'Mumford and Sons.' He said. It didn't sound like a question.

'Yeah, I love Mumford and Sons.'

'Yeah, Their music is pretty cool.' My jaw dropped.

'You have heard of Mumford and Sons.' I have never met anyone who had heard of them, and liked them. Even in England. How the hell has he heard of them. Not that I am complaining.

'Yeah, Winter Winds is the best.'

'That is the most popular but I prefer White Blank Page.'

'Seriously?' He made a face.

'Yes. Seriously.' Mocking his tone.

He smirked. 'But why?'

'Because it is just, amazing. It calms me and it is moving, sort of.' I said staring into his blue eyes while he stared back. 'His voice in that one is so emotional, deep and pure. It is the best song to me.' Oh great, now it is stuck in my head.

'Suppose.' I narrowed my eyes.

'I wouldn't get on her nerves about music Reid, She knows her stuff. She has loads of cds and big black record things back in the dorm.'

'Really?'

'Vinyls Sarah. And yeah I do.' I laughed and shook my head at her knowledge of music.

'Any I know.'

'I have loads of the beatles, the who, artic monkeys, 30 seconds to mars, paramore, youmeatsix, paper route, the city sleeps, death cab for cutie, The red jumpsuit apparatus . But there just my favorites.' I looked round and saw that the whole table was looking at me. I laughed.

'What?' I said wondering.

'Just, You have all of my favorites and some even I haven't heard of.' Reid said, his eyes still staring into mine. Tyler gasped and I laughed.

'Which haven't you heard of?'

'Artic monkeys, The city sleeps and Death cab for cutie.' I shook my head. 'Oh and paper route.' My eyes widened with each band which he said he didn't know. I mean, come on the Artic monkeys are just something you have to listen to.

'That is shocking. You haven't heard of Artic monkeys.' He shook his head.

'You will have to introduce me someday.'

'Yeah, maybe I will.' I smiled. This was going to be a fun year.


	3. Parties and Cars

**Parties and Cars.**

Reids POV.

We got on. The girl who is mysterious, beautiful and intriging. We get on. What! Why the hell am I thinking like this. I don't think like this. I was getting ready for the party at the dells. Tyler walked in as I was pulling my shirt over my head.

'Hey.'

'Hey baby boy.'

'Would you stop calling me that. Ever.'

'No, I don't think I will.' I tapped his cheek with my hand.

'Sarahs getting a lift with Caleb and Pogue in Calebs car so I said that I would pick up Gwen at like 8.'

'Oh right.'

Gwens POV.

It was 7:45 and I was ready to go. I was wearing purple tights, my distressed light denim shorts, a white vest top, my dark blue cardigan and my white converse. I was wearing black eyeliner, mascara and just some cocoa butter lip balm. My artic monkeys cd was playing. At the moment it was I bet you look good on the dancefloor. There was a knock at the door. I was running a brush through my hair. I pulled the door open. I was dancing a little.

'Hey Tyler. Reid.'

'Hey. Wheres this music collection.' I pointed to the shelves. There were around 25 vinyls. I had to leave more than half of them at home. I had over 40 cds here.

'Wow.' He said looking over the vinyls. 'I've never seen this Beatles album.'

'Uk release only.' I hugged Tyler and we sat on my bed while Reid looked over my pride and joy.

'Cool. So is this artic monkeys that is playing?'

'Yes.' I rolled my eyes.

'It's alright. Obviously English.'

'What does that mean?' Rather offended.

'I mean, the accent.'

'Ahh yeah I suppose.' Not so offended.

'Where are you from' Tyler asked as Reid stood and walked out if the dorm. We followed him and I grabbed my jacket.

'Huddersfield.'

'Where abouts?'

'I live near the centre. Its pretty cool.'

I climbed into the front of the black hummer. Reid was in the back, sulking.

'Oh who's baby boy now.'

'Shut up Tyler.' I just laughed at their little arguments.

'Oh its okay Reid. You can sit in the front on the way home.'

'Hell yeah, I'm driving,'

'Hope you drive better than Baby boy here.'

'Gwen.' Tyler said, his eyes were narrowed.

'Yeah I do, I mean, who can't. I mean except girls.'

'Excuse me.'

'Girls can't drive.'

'Tyler shift over.' I said unbuckling.

'You don't know where were going.'

'Well you can tell me.' Tyler sighed and pulled over yanking off the seatbelt. I sat on Tylers knee then stood up so he could shift over.

'Well that was an interesting move.' Tyler said while his face flushed red. Reid was in doubled over in the back of car laughing.

'Not the first time I've had to make it.' Tyler and Reid started laughing. Oh they thought...No.

'Used to getting round cars then Gwen.' That shut Reid up. Weird.

'My friends are terrible drivers back home. Except Nate.'

'Ahh. So who taught you to drive.'

'My Uncle Sam taught me to drive but me and Nate used to go round empty car parks and roads. Thats where I really learnt to drive.'

'Okay. So you joy ride?'

'Once but the car wasn't good. Nate wanted to fix it, but we couldn't mess with it so we took it back and left a note saying go find a mechanic.' Reid and Tyler laughed. 'Funny thing was, they came to where me and Nate worked.' This made them laugh more.

'So you know about cars?'

'Yeah, sort of. I can fix them and drive them. But I am not a fanactic. I mainly changed wheels. Nate said he didn't want me geting sucked into an engine. Idiot.'

'So he was protective.' Tyler was looking at still laughing Reid while he said this.

'Yeah. Neither of us had brothers or sisters. So he was like my older, extremly protective brother. He is in the same year as us but he is just older.'

'We're here.' I hopped out of the car. Tyler put his arm over my shoulder. We had spent all day together today. We hung out round the dorms. I looked for Sarah or anyone I knew.

'Theres Caleb and Pogue. And Aaron.' I really hoped it wasn't the guy from the other night.

'Hey Sarah.'

'Hey.' We hugged.

'Whats going on?'

'Aaron being a dick. And now Reids here, a fight.' I was worried I mean Reid was strong but Aaron looked like a big guy. Then he looked at me.

'Well if it isn't Gwen.' He walked over and pulled me towards him. What the hell. Okay it hurt. He was squashing my shoulders. I squirmed but didn't let me go, only held me tighter.

'Reid, Calm down.' I think it was Caleb. 'Aaron let her go.'

Then he let go. Thank god I couldn't breath. I walked over to Sarah. and she gave me a one armed hug.

'If you hang with these people, you will be scum soon. Just like them.' He was smirking.

'From what I've seen your scum and these people are kind, funny and not a bunch of dickheads.' I said my voice getting harsher with each word.

'Well then,' He stepped forward and then It happened so fast, his eyes widened and he was running to the toilets.

I was laughing at him trying to run with his legs together.

'Hey you alright.' I turned round and there stood Reid and Tyler were stood next to me.

'Yeah.' Tyler just came up and wrapped an arm round my shoulder and squeezed lightly. Reid came over when Tyler let go of me and slung his arm over my shoulders.

We got in the car and travelled back to the dorms in silence. None of us were in the mood to stay. We got out of the car, Tyler went straight back to his dorm.

'Oh, is baby boy tired.' We were laughing on the way back to my dorm.

'Well this is you.'

'Erm, yeah. It is.' 213 was painted on the door.

'Guess I'll see you later.' I smiled and waved as he walked down the hall.

I heard about Reid. Player and an ass. Either he is faking around me, or hiding behind the exterior. Because he is hot enough to be a player, But he's too nice. I stopped thinking about it, put on my pjs and slid into bed.


	4. Getting to Know you

**Getting to Know You.**

When I woke up, someone was knocking at the door. I grabbed a grey zip hoodie and ran a brush through my hair. I yanked open the door, and stood there was Reid and Tyler.

'Nice.' Reid said eying my shorts while Tyler just looked embarresed.

'Perv. One day left of freedom right. What are you guys doing?' I said trying to change the subject.

'Going to Nickys.' I smiled. Uncle Nicky will be happy that I have friends.

'Cool.'

'I'm going to go to Calebs, see you at Nickys at like 4.' And with that Tyler was gone. Sarah had gone about 20 minutes ago.

'How do you know Nicky? I saw you talking to him the other day.' We sat down on my bed

'Oh right, erm, well he's sort of like an Uncle he was best friends with my mum, when she met my dad. He and Uncle Nicky became friends. I used to see him all the time before I went to England like 12 years ago. And now I'm back.'

'Oh right, so not really your Uncle.'

'No, he a surrogate uncle. And nicer to me than my dad.'

'So you hate your dad?'

'Yeah, He forgot my birthday ever since my mum...' I stopped. It's been 4 years. I held back the tears.

'Your dad forgot your birthday?'

'Yeah but enough about me what about you.'

'Erm, parents go on holiday, leave me alone a lot. Make me go to fancy party things, which I hate. My parents are alright, but I don't think they are overly bothered about me. My dad died when I was little but my mum got remarried. Thats when Things went down hill.

'Do you mind, need to get dressed.' He laughed it off and opened the door.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' He stepped outside. I put on a pair of black shorts, green tights, white converse, a white shirt which has a large black peace sign on it and my fingerless gloves which I started wearing last winter, but then never stopped. I opened the door and brushed my hair again. I started to put on my make-up again. Just black eyeliner mascara and lip balm again.

I stood and Reid was looking through my cds. I pulled out my YouMeAtSix cd and put it on.

We sat there debating/arguing about music for about 45 minutes. Then we decided to get some breakfast. I got some toast and an apple. We walked over to the table where we sat yesterday. I am guessing everyone has a table here. At home we just sat outside and ate. Everyone was staring at either me or Reid.

'Why is everyone staring?'

'Because I am famous, everyone loves me.' I laughed and pulled of a bit of toast and threw it at his head. He rubbed his head dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

'No, seriously, its creeping me out.' I said looking round at all the stares, glares and weird looks.

'I didn't want to tell you this, but I have a reputation. A bad one.'

'I've heard.' I said shaking my head.

'Really, and your not bothered by it?' Yeah. A bit.

'Why should I be, I mean we're not, anything. People might think that but were not.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' He through some bagel at me.

'Funny, Absolutely hilarious.'

'I know I am. Lets go.'

'Where are we going?'

'We are going to...I dunno. Somewhere.'

'Lets just hang out.' We stood up, he slung his arm round my shoulders (he does that a lot) and walked out after finishing our breakfast.

We talked for ages. Then we said we would meet Tyler and everyone at Nickys at 4. It was now half past 3.

'Okay, Lets set off.' Me and Reid were close. I have known him for 2 days, but I feel like I have known him for years.

'Okay, wheres your car.'

'Here.' He pointed to Tylers car.

'Sarah gave him a lift to Calebs. He left his keys with me.'

'Okay.' I got in and we talked all the way to Nickys.

We got out of the car.

'What do you want to drink.'

'Erm, coke.'

'Okay' We walked up to a empty part of the bar. Uncle Nicky came over.

'Hey Gwen, how are you.' He was smiling.

'Good, how 'bout you?'

'It's quite busy, Kid, so, It's good.' I laughed so did Reid.

'What can get you guys.' He said.

'Two cokes.' he got them 'Thanks Nicky' I waved and picked up the drink.

'I am guessing this is where you guys usually sit.'

'Yeah, we come here a lot. Most of the kids from Spencer do.'

'Cool.'The door opened, and Caleb, Tyler, Sarah, Pogue and a girl I didn't know came in. I am guessing that it is Kate.

'Hey guys.' Reid said. I just waved.

'You been together all day?' Caleb wondered

'Yeah.' Reid answered and Sarah smiled. Loads of people switched looks. Reid just glared. Sarah sat down next to me and Kate? on my other side.

'Hi I'm Kate.' Oh yeah, I got it right. Even though it was obvious.

'Hey, I'm Gwen.' I smiled and shook her hand.

'Wanna play pool Reid?' Tyler asked, he never even sat down.

'Yeah sure.' They walked over to the pool table and Aaron was there. I thought they hated him.

'I thought they hated Aaron.'

'They do, They enjoy beating him at pool.' I laughed as Kate said it as if it was obvious.

'The first time I came here, it was september, Reid beat Aaron, and wouldn't pay up. So Aaron shoved him and Reid suggested to take it outside, so they did.'

'Seriously. Who won?'

'No-one, Caleb and Nicky broke it up.'

'Thats, really funny.' Nicky seemed to always break up fights from what I heard from my mum.

'I mean Reid starts fights all the time, and Caleb gets annoyed with about it. But Reid is always aggravated, he never starts fights for no reason.'

'He said about his reputation earlier...'

'Yeah, its not good. But it is over exagarated he doesn't sleep with anything in a skirt.' Then the boys were gone.

'Why does that happen, still.' Sarah said looking at the foosball table.

'What?'

'They always leave when we come to Nickys.'

'Oh okay.'

'Your not bothered.'

'Why should I be?'

'Because you and Reid are...'

'Oh No.' I said shaking my head.

'You two would look so cute.'

'Your... so weird.'

'Come on lets dance.' Sarah and Kate said at the same time. They stood up looking at me.

'Oh no, I can't...' I was being pulled up by Kate now, Great.

Starstrukk was playing. I like this song actually. Prefer the orignal. God, the embarssment. I hate dancing. We danced for one song then they grabbed my hand and started walking.

Oh no, why are we walking towards... Oh god.

Reids POV

'Good shot.'

'Hey dude are you using?'

'No, The novelty has worn off and I am ascending soon, don't wanna be addicted do I.'

Aaron missed the shot, which means, we win. Aaron wasn't bothered. He was distracted. I followed his line sight.

And there was Sarah, Kate and... Gwen dancing. God, good sight. I cannot think about her like this, but I can't help it. She was...wow.

'Hey dude, Its your shot.'

'Oh right.' I pocketed the eight ball. Kate and Sarah walked over pulling Gwen with them, it was a funny sight. Sarah and Kate grabbed Caleb and Pogue and walked away. Leaving Gwen stood here.

'Hey.'

'You looked uncomfortable.'

'Kinda was, why didn't you save me or something.' She motioned to the dance floor.

'It was funny.' She rolled her eyes and hit me.

'God I hate you. It was not funny. It was so embarssing.' She buried her head in her hands. I pulled her in for a hug.

'I still hate you.'

'No you don't.' She shook her head. I released her and she leaned back againest the pool table.

'Enjoying your game.'

'Yes, because we won.'

'Congrats.' She sarcastically.

'No need to be like that.' I elbowed her.

'Oh really.' She brought her finger to my chest and pushed. She laughed when I stumbled.

'Yeah, Really.' Her eyes rolled to the ceiling again.

'You roll your eyes a lot.'

'It's your fault, I never did before you came into my life.' I smiled, genuinely.

'I have that effect on people.'

'Your so full of yourself.'

'Do you want a lift to the dorms?' Tyler said.

'Sure. Whos driving.'

'Me.'

'Urgh, you drive so slow.'

'Well thats because you drive like a maniac.' I added to the discussion. She hit me and walked back over to the table.

I followed. 'Hey, you left me and made me look like a loner.'

'Thats because...'

'Don't say it.' I laughed. I slid next to her.

Everyone was talking then a song came on.

'What the hell is this?' I said, A song came on that I didn't know. That was weird. Gwen listened and smiled.

'Mika, Grace Kelly. It is a classic.' She started to mime to the song.

'Wait which is which?' She laughed, it was obviously a really stupid question.

'The song is called Grace Kelly and the artist is Mika.'

'Oh, right.'

'He is an English singer.'

'Well, we're gonna get going.' Caleb said standing up with Pogue, Kate and Sarah. They walked out.

'So.' I said breaking the silence.

'Yeah.' Tyler said. Gwen laughed.

'You guys are so weird.'

'Wanna go back.' Tyler said.

'Yeah, sure.' Gwen stood up putting her jacket on.

We travelled back laughing at Tyler he was driving and Gwen found his driving funny for some reason.

'Right what is so funny.' Tyler shouted when we got out of the car.

'Erm, you just...your face when your driving. It's like your car is going to break every time you turn a corner. Its hilarious.' Gwen said through her laughs. Her laugh was perfect. It wasn't annoying or like a witch cackling. Oh the irony. 'I'll see you later.' And with that she went into her dorm room.

'You fancy her don't you.'

'Huh, no. Reid Garwin never fancies girls.'

'Who do you fancy, boys.'

'Shut up Tyler.'

'Okay, but seriously, you do. It is obvious.'

'I won't get close to anyone else this close to ascending.'

'Come on Reid, Chase has gone. He won't hurt anyone.'

'But we don't know that he has gone.'

'Alright, but you do, don't you.'

'Maybe.' I climbed into bed and slept with thoughts of Gwen. Oh god, this can't end well.


	5. Lessons and Kisses

**Lessons and Kisses.**

Reids POV.

I woke up at 8 ready for school. Lessons start at 9. I got dressed into the ever tacky uniform and me and Tyler walked to the cafeteria to see Everyone already at the table. I got some toast and a bottle of water.

I sat down next to Pogue and Tyler sat down on my other side. Sarah and Gwen were in a conversation as were Pogue and Caleb. Me and Tyler were creeped out.

'Hey guys.' Tyler said, trying to break their reverie.

'He is totally into you.' I heard Sarah say and my head snapped round.

'I met him for two minutes in a corridor, How the hell can you tell?' Wait Sarah isn't talking about me, Who then?

'Mainly because he is walking over now. And I know this for a fact he is a bit cocky. So try and be nice.' Her eyes snapped up and I turned round. Alec Greenwood was walking over to us. Great.

'Hey Gwen.'

'Hi Alec.' He was smiling cockily. Sarah was obviously right.

'So I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me?' My whole body tensed my and Gwens eyes met mine for a second.

'Erm, No sorry.' I felt my whole body relax when she that. He looked kind of shocked. Then he looked at my expression and he seemed to understand.

'Oh okay. Friends right.'

'Yeah, sure.' He walked away.

'So, whos got English Lit now?' She was looking at her timetable.

'I don't.' Caleb said, Sarah shook her head. I looked at mine. It said English Lit room 143 Mr Hartford.

'I do.' She looked at me and smiled.

We made our way to room 143 and walked in. Gwen walked to the teacher and said her name and made her wait there until everyone was sat down. I saved her a seat at the back.

'Everyone this is Gwen Easton, she has moved here from England. Say hello to everyone Gwen.' Her face was priceless. I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped my lips. Her angry eyes looked up at me.

'Hello everyone.' She gave a small wave. Then she walked up the stairs and sat in the empty seat next to me. I was still laughing.

'Shut up Reid.' She was glaring at me. I knew better than to carry on.

'Thats what I thought.' He was giving a lecture on Macbeth. Gwen was bored obviously.

'I thought you liked English, I mean, you've got an English scholarship. Aren't you meant to enjoy it?'

'I do when I haven't done the subject before, I have already done Macbeth two years ago in fact. I have a book full of notes and 3 essays. I brought them with me, just in case.'

'Oh right.' 30 minutes later we were free.

'Oh god, that was boring.' I said.

'Well, I have Photography then Art then chemistry. Its alright after this.' She said clicking her tongue and her eyes flashing from the doors to the her timetable.

'Oh I have photography, what room is it.' The day carried on. It went faster than usual with Gwen in some of my classes.

'How was Chemistry?'

'Good how was Physics?'

'Boring.'

'This is why I took Chemistry not Physics. You get to blow stuff up.'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

We were back at her dorm just listening to music. But a question was knawing at my insides. Did she say no because of me, or someone back at home. I couldn't take it anymore.

'Why did you say no to Alec this morning?'

'What?' Her eyes snapped to mine. They seemed worried, stressed almost.

'Why did you say no this morning. To Alec.'

'Erm... because, well. Eh.'

'Do you have a boyfriend back home?' I really hope she doesn't.

'No.'

'Do you like someone?' Me, Me? Is it me?

'Yes.' She looked away from me.

'Who is he?'

'Erm well you know him. You know him better than anyone.' Oh god, Tyler. She spends tons of time with Tyler, I should have known.

'Tyler.' I felt heartbroken. Why do I feel heart broken, Reid Garwin does not get heart broken.

'No not Tyler.' She laughed.

'Who then.' She avoided my gaze.

'Erm. I don't know to say it. Okay,' she shifted on the bed. 'He is sat on this bed. Next to me.' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, my heart swelled.

I don't know what made me do it but I kissed her. It was like no other kiss. Our lips moved together slowly. When I pulled back for air. She was smiling.

'Okay. That was easier to say than I thought.'

'Yeah. It was easy to hear too.'

'So you like me?'

'Yeah. Kind of.'

'Well, I like you too. Kind of.' I smirked in response.

'Okay, See you tomorrow.' I kissed her quickly and walked out of the room. I sighed as soon as the door closed.


End file.
